My Voices
by lochlomond
Summary: A short fic on a demon-possessed child saved by Paul.


**The Beginning**

_Ever since I was old enough to know what I was thinking, I heard the Voices._

They seemed to be one Voice, really. They blended and weaved themselves together with my mind and body, slowly pulling me in with Them.            

When I first heard Them, They were kind and appeared to really care for me. They would tell me things, entrust secrets with me. They warned me of events that would happen and presented me ways to prevent them, or at least warn my mother, without seeming to be strange. After awhile They told me things to do, saying that it was for my good. I would be told to steal the bread or to tear apart the small scroll of psalms my mother read. Soon, I was struck with trances and fits of rage that I could not contain. 

My mother, seeing how I was useless in the house and unmanageable, sold me to the first group of outwardly decent humans that passed by.  These humans soon discovered my trances and were deciding about how they should kill me when the Voices worked in my favor. A delicate voice, one of fullness and passion came from my lips and spoke, warning the men that I was one who possessed the magic to tell fortunes.

 The men looked at me in amazement and greed; this was their chance for money. I touched my lips in wonder and fear; I had not really spoken. It was that day that I lost my true voice and took up _the Voice. _

**The City**

My slavers (I cannot call them Masters, for then the only things holding me were the Voices) took me to Philippi and made me tell fortunes for any who paid.  Many superstitious people came and were always amazed at how such a small girl could have such a Voice and ability; my slavers gloated while the Voices continued their dance through my body. 

I soon came to believe that it was hopeless to fight and that the Voices may become my friends again if I were willing to obey Them but I worked with Them to no avail but Their own. The Voices controlled every aspect of my being; I knew They were the strongest beings in Earth and the heavenly places. At least, I _thought I knew._

**Paul, Silas and Luke Arrive**

One morning, as my slavers were walking me to my usual corner, I saw three men and was suddenly forced to run behind them. I tried to stop my feet and my slavers followed in confusion. 

My mouth opened and a new Voice came: one of fear and awe. It spoke in ringing tones of how these men were servants of the High God and were preaching of how to be saved. 

My slavers didn't stop me, thinking that the men may give amounts of money, and I doubt that they could have stopped me to begin with.  One of the men finally turned to me, looking troubled, and commanded in the name of the God he served that the Voices leave me. 

I was suddenly drained of the Voices and my original purpose. I felt weak and started to fall. One of the slavers caught me and helped me stand again. 

As soon as I gained my feet, I realized that it was a gift: I was free from my constraints! This man's God was stronger than the Voices whom I worshipped in my own way. 

My slavers soon found out that my own voice had returned and were filled with rage. They seized two of the men and brought them to face the authorities. The men, who I later learned were named Paul and Silas, were flogged and then thrown in the dungeon while the other man who had not been taken, Luke, prayed for them at a woman named Lydia's house.  I accompanied a few other men and women who called themselves "Christians" and prayed for the two men who had freed me. 

I slept poorly that evening. My dreams were filled with violent movements in the earth. I feared the Voices would come back, but I kept hearing Paul's reassuring voice, telling me about a new, benevolent master. With that thought, I finally settled down into a peaceful sleep.

 Later, the next day, Paul and Silas appeared at Lydia's house. I followed and listened how they described their night in jail. I was amazed to hear how the earthquake freed them and how the jailer and his family were baptized into this family of Believers. I immediately wanted to hear more. 

Luke, who was rather taken with Lydia, told Paul and Silas that he was staying to teach us of their God. Paul and Silas agreed and left. Luke immediately explained the story of Christ to me and that night I was baptized, along with other new believers.  

**Epilogue**

            I am a free woman now, grown and married, even, with children of my own. The Voices have left me for good and I am thankful to Paul and most especially my Lord for that.

My children always ask to hear of my rescue and the stories of Paul's adventures and I gladly tell them. My occupation now is story-telling, or should I say truth-telling? I tell children and adults the stories of the only Voice worth hearing: _Y'shua ha Mashiach.  _How sweet His name is to my ears. 

I love and I listen. My name is _Yasha_. [1]

  


* * *

[1] Hebrew for "saved."


End file.
